1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved combination egg washer, breaker and separator system in which rows of eggs are conveyed through a washing apparatus, through an egg candler, and then transferred onto a breaking and separating apparatus. More particularly it relates to such a system in which the washer apparatus is comprised of two side-by-side, independently driven washers through which rows of eggs are driven on separate conveyors, with each conveyor then feeding the eggs through a respective separate candler and to a transfer mechanism via respective up and down inclined ramps. The up ramp conveyor feeds eggs to an upper egg breaker/separator unit while the down ramp feeds eggs to a lower, counter-rotating egg breaker/separator unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
At least since the turn of the century, specialized commercial egg processors have processed large numbers of eggs to yield separated egg product for the food industry. Through the 1940's, such egg breaking and separation was done manually by large numbers of workers who stood at individual stations breaking and separating individual eggs. Advances in technology in the 1950's resulted in mechanized systems which could break and separate eggs in large numbers.
These systems have gradually evolved to modem versions in which certain machines are capable of washing, breaking and separating up to 100 cases of eggs per hour, with a case of eggs constituting 360 eggs. Typically, these prior art large systems require four people to operate them, i.e. two person operating the mechanized loader, one person observing the candler, and one person operating the breaker and separator. Each system takes up a considerable amount of floor space within a production facility with the attendant costs associated therewith. In addition, typical prior art systems have egg product loss ratios approaching 10%, i.e. as much as 10% of the egg weight, after the weight of discarded shells is subtracted, is lost between the entry point and the product collection point. This loss occurs from a number of factors such as eggs broken prematurely, eggs dropped between the transfer mechanism and the egg breaker, eggs thrown from the breaker, egg yolks broken by the separator, etc. A representative prior art system is shown and described in Willsey U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,056, granted Nov. 25, 1969, and entitled "EGG BREAKING MACHINE" (the '056 patent).
It is clear then, that a need exists for an improved egg washing, breaking and separating system which achieves an enhanced throughput of eggs, uses proportionately fewer personnel to run and occupies proportionately less floor space than existing prior art systems. In addition, such an improved system should preferably include an egg washer which utilizes improved brushes and brush action for enhanced cleaning results. The egg breaker and separator should be designed for longer life with reduced wear and for ease of cleaning.